It can't be the end Were going to get Big Brother and take him down
by brighteststariknow
Summary: Julia and Winston meet, sparking emotional memories. Winston and Julia get caught and put in the Ministry of Love. But this time, they have a plan. A plan that could just take down the inner party. Please review. Flames allowed, swearing not . I am a developing writer, and I'd like to hear where my faults lie.


1984

**Not the last time**

A party was being held in a country square. Few flowers decorated the place, nothing too fancy, because, the people attending were mostly inner party members and some outer party members.

The night was windy. Winston was getting a drink, when he bumped into someone. 'Sorry,' said Winston. But this person did not leave and head off. He turned, and saw a face, a remindful face. It was Julia, her soft brown hair and eyes, placid as ever.

'Julia. Your here, why?' said Winston. She smiled and what Julia did next shocked Winston. Former lovers' meeting again is already breaking rules. But Julia took Winston's hands and started dancing to the soft piano. Everyone turned and observed them.

'I thought we were forever forbidden to see each other,' said Winston.

As they danced, Julia put her head close to Winston's and whispered, 'Remember those times we escaped into the forests. It was those days where I truly learnt the meaning of the words "forever after".

In Winston's frightened arms, Julia lost herself. There were, of course, questions in the eyes of the other people around, as they floated over the floor. There were questions but their hearts knew all the answers and perhaps a few things more. And, though, indeed many inner party members were starring at the couple dancing, Julia would only see green hills and moonbeams when she was with Winston.

'What do you truly want,' said Julia, searching for a past Winston.

'Big Brother to rule,' replied Winston, still gently waltzing with Julia.

'What about freedom. Freedom to think. Freedom to read. Freedom to write! And Freedom to love,' Julia spoke fervently.

Winston gave these words little thought until, Julia kissed him and a sudden hopeful warmth entered Winston's body. Answers to sleepless lights, answers to so many smiles and eyes all came at once, like the many stars above tonight.

'Do you remember?' asked Julia, looking into Winston's eyes.

'Like when soft rain fell, dripping from leaves, I do recall the thrill of being sheltered with you in my arms, of course I do. I remember,' he remarked, joyously.

The inner party couldn't let people kiss in public and get away with it. Guards eventually came and knocked out Julia and Winston with steel batons. When they woke, Winston sat alone in an all too dark and familiar room, handcuffed.

'Winston. I didn't expect to see you back here,' echoed a voice.

'O 'Brien,' coughed Winston.

'You are a bizarre case,' remarked O'Brien, his face the only thing visible in front of Winston—everything else darkness. 'Now that you've troubled us twice, I'm just going experiment with you,' O'Brien smirked, pulling at his glove.

O'Brien grabbed Winston's head and lowered it into a steel cage. Winston could feel the cold metal harass his skull. More badly, he heard the rats squeal in a horrible way. The rats squealed like rats angry at a market. He felt the rat's legs climb on his face, their teeth press into him as if to taste him first.

A gunshot entered the room. And soon after, Winston heard his head cage unlocking. His head was pulled out and he sighed in relief.

'Julia!?' Winston was surprised to see Julia there, holding a gun.

'How?'

'I'll tell you about that later. Right now we need to get some answers out of O'Brien,' commanded Julia.

O Brien was crawling slowly away he had been shot in the right leg. Julia quickly went to his right hand and shot it. He shouted pain.

'We'll torture him now in room 101,' said Julia.

**If I get good reviews, I will write more. Not sure if it's any good, though. The choice is completely in your hands. Nonetheless, please review. I love to hear what you think about my story, whether it be criticism or praise. It'll probably be only criticism but I still love bad reviews.**

**In the next chapter, I will make Julia and Winston bring down Big Brother somehow, as this has always been a hope of mine after reading 1984.**

**This may not completely follow with the 1984 story since it's been a while since I've read it. But I thought this idea up on a bus ,and decided to write a fanfic about it.**


End file.
